The Aftermath
by Jacqueline Roget
Summary: Young Blades post 'Invicible Sword' episode...what Jacqueline should be thinkingfeeling...
1. Default Chapter

_**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Jessica (Percy at for putting up w/ me. ;) This story is post 'Invincible Sword' and what Jacqueline SHOULD'VE been feeling... AU sorta...feedback as always people. Enjoy. Meg**_

**_PROLOGUE_**

_Jacqueline sat on the floor looking up as the scene unfolded before her. She was in the palace along with Louis, Queen Anne, and Mazarin, who are stood near Louis. In front of them were Siroc, d'Artagnan and herself. The Jacqueline that stood in front of her looked like her, but her mannerisms were all wrong. She was cold, hard, and unyielding. It was like looking at her evil twin. Perhaps that was what it was _

"_Your majesty. I'm here to allow you to personally ascertain guilt or innocence." The evil Jacqueline's voice was as hard and cold as she looked. Jacqueline watched in horror trying to close her eyes, trying to stop this before it went further, yet knowing she could not. She watched d'Artagnan's face as Mazarin unmasked her. His eyes showed first of all frustration, concern, and finally panic. Louis looked on confused and then spoke again. _

"_Yes. D'Artagnan take her into custody." D'Artagnan looked pained and he stood protectively beside her evil twin. Her evil twin drew her blade, causing Louis, the queen, and Mazarin to step back._

"_He'll have to kill me." It was said with confidence and disgust. D'Artagnan now turned to her evil twin, his voice filled with concern and softness._

"_Surrender, Jacqueline. We'll petition his majesty for clemency. We'll ask for exile." He raised his voice now turning to Louis. "Your majesty, you would consider exile would you not? I've served you faithfully." Jacqueline felt her eyes mist over as she continued to watch, unmoving. D'Artagnan was loyal to her and look what she was about to do. Her evil twin dismissed him immediately and the words were lost on her until Louis shouted._

"_Witch! Witch! She's a witch. D'Artagnan disarm her!" Jacqueline wanted shout again at herself but her mouth was dry and would not move as she watched herself and d'Artagnan argue. Everything blurred and then tears fell as d'Artagnan's eyes lowered toward her evil twin, pleading with her._

"_I would never do that! I promised you I would take your secret to the grave!" He shouted at her. Her evil twin did not believe him._

"_Well, I can arrange that." Jacqueline shook her head, wanting to tell him, she believed him, but they were in a fierce duel now. D'Artagnan dodged, ducked, and rolled until her evil twin sliced him across his stomach. Jacqueline wanted to shout no at them. Her evil twin seemed to realize what she had done and dropping her sword rushed to d'Artagnan's side. _

"_What have I done?" She asked in almost a whisper. D'Artagnan looked at her, his breath was swallow and almost gone._

"_Jacque, Jacqueline, I love you." Jacqueline wanted to tell him she loved him too, but he died, and all she could do was watch her evil twin realize her mistake._

"_Hey!" She shook her. "Hey!" Desperation could be heard in her voice. "No!" Tears rolled down both their cheeks. "Oh, dear lord forgive me." Jacqueline bowed her head, at her evil twin's prayer, knowing it was useless. "No! No!" It was louder, had more desperation, more sorrow in it. Her evil twin closed her eyes and she waited to wake up. It did not happen. Her evil twin opened her eyes to a shocked and grieved Louis who regained his voice._

"_Take her to the dungeon!" Siroc moved to obey pulling her evil twin to her feet. "How could you?" He asked her pain in his voice. _

"_You killed him, Jacqueline!" Angry directed at her evil twin, at her. Her evil twin was taken away, screaming for d'Artagnan now._

Jacqueline sat up breathing heavily. "No!" She shouted into the wee morning hours. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and noticed her clothes, her bed sheets, were all soaked with sweat. Her heart was pounding so loudly she feared if anyone was passing by her door would hear it. She went over the nightmare carefully in her head. It was the same one she had for a week, however, tonight it had been different, but tonight, it was slightly different. Her eyes had never reopened, and now the added scene scared her. Her room had grown cold and she shivered as Siroc's words echoed loudly in her ears…


	2. Strange Behavior

**Author's Note:** **I ment to have this up yesterday, we had some technical difficulties. Thanks to Jessica (Percy) who was my beta. Feedback as usual. Meg**

The midday sun was hot and sticky as it beat down on two pairs of sparring teams in the musketeer garrison. On one side stood Siroc and Ramon grins on their faces as they effortless, and equally matched each other. On the other stood d'Artagnan and Jacqueline more ferociously locked and more unequally matched. Duval had ordered an extra practice for them all as he thought they could use the exercise. Steel blades swung in the air and crossed hitting. This was the only sound that could be heard. D'Artagnan ducked Jacqueline's attack her blade inches from his face. Images filled Jacqueline's mind. She saw the terrible battle being played out; she saw her blade making that final blow… Jacqueline shook the images off too late. D'Artagnan had used the opportunity to force her back. She counter attacked forcing him to the ground and he rolled to miss her blade. Images invaded again. His body lying on the ground, his stomach with the fatal wound, blood pouring…Siroc's words echoed again.

"_You killed him, Jacqueline."_ She stopped her blade in midair, and he watched, confused for a second before bringing his blade up to knock hers out of her hand and into his. D'Artagnan looked at her blade, frowning. His eyes locked onto her, his eyebrows raised in concern. Siroc and Ramon were stopped now watching. Their blades crossed in midair, seemingly forgotten.

"You seem a little off today, Jacques." D'Artagnan commented easing the tension that had formed. All four of them knew d'Artagnan had not won a match against 'Jacques' in weeks. Her concentration had been off, unusual for her and suspicious. He frowned at her again, thinking, wondering what was going on. Jacqueline regained her composure and straightened up taking her defeat proudly.

"I owe you dinner. Tonight, after patrol." Her fake voice showing no sign of her disappointment in herself. She turned and walked away leaving d'Artagnan to only stare in growing concern. Siroc and Ramon suddenly realized their blades were locked in midair, and Ramon brought his down and left, knocking Siroc's to the ground and he stooped to pick it up, holding it high in victory.

The tavern was crowed more so than usual. Jacqueline and d'Artagnan sat off in the corner by themselves. Siroc had been too preoccupied with some new invention and Ramon had stayed to help him. D'Artagnan studied Jacqueline. She had been quiet all day, too quiet. Her manner during patrol had been different too. She had been friendly than usual, actually she had been friendlier. D'Artagnan had tried to pry information out of her by telling her he was there for her no matter what, but she had said nothing; not even one of her normal retorts. When they had come across some of the cardinal's men harassing a child, Jacqueline had not rushed in, she had held back and let him led the attack. Her behavior lately, was decidedly strange. Ever since that incident at the palace with the escaped asylum man, and the sword with its supposed mythical powers…his thoughts turned to that almost memory of their shared kiss. A stray thought hit him. What if that was real, what if an entirely different scene had played out, and something bad had happened? Is that why she insisted on taking the sword? Is that why she had stared at it a good half-hour before she mysteriously and reasons unknown threw it in the river? He shook his head as she glanced at him curiously.

"Kind of interesting, a woman buying a man dinner." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, hoping to dispel her curiosity and make her retort like normal. Again, she did not. There was no 'Keep your voice down.' There was no 'Why is that hard to believe?' No banter of any kind. She only flashed him a weak smile and one that faded as soon as she brought her wine cup to her lips. D'Artagnan frowned as he thought. Maybe if he could convince Duval to give them some leave, he could get her to talk and they would work whatever was bothering her out, together. He stood.

"I will give our report to the captain now." Jacqueline nodded automatically, but she was not paying him any attention as he left.

Duval waved his hand dismissing d'Artagnan after hearing his report. He picked up a paper from another report and was studying it when he heard d'Artagnan clear his throat. He looked up, surprised he was still there.

"Something else, private?" D'Artagnan stood up straighter, a sign he was about to ask from something he knew the captain would not be happy to give. "Sir, Jacques needs some leave for a couple days, and I would like to go with him." Duval raised an eyebrow at him and the spoke.

"Why has Laponte not asked this himself?" D'Artagnan visibly gulped. "He is disturbed, loosing concentration when he should not… I believe the incident affected him. He needs to relax and put it behind him." Duval sat back in his chair, hand on his chin, thinking.

"Alright, but there is something that needs investing that you could do for me…" D'Artagnan listened to the details with half an ear, as he thought of arrangements he could make. There was a small-secluded cottage, about an hour's ride from the garrison. It would be perfect, Jacqueline could wear her dresses, and that might help the situation as well. He would talk to Jacqueline first thing in the morning so they could leave before breakfast. No since in trying to explain things to Siroc and Ramon if they did not have to.


	3. Growing Fears

**Author's Note: Sorry... chap. 2 got lost...long story. Thanks to Jessica for being my beta... here's chap. 2...3 to follow and 4 the last one later this week... Feedback as always. Meg**

D'Artagnan stood outside Jacqueline's door hand raised to knock when her voice sounded.

"No! D'Artagnan!"

He paused confused when she continued, this time screaming loudly.

"NO!" Her voice was strangled slightly, as if she were crying.

He waited no longer rushing in without knocking to see her, eyes closed, tears running down her face tossing in bed. Her long curly hair was down and it was completely soaked, as were the bed sheets.

He gently shook her. "Jacqueline, wake up."

Her eyes flew open. The grief and pain changed over to confusion as she stared at him. He leaned down closed to her face.

"Are you all right? I heard you scream." She could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered.

"_I've dreamt of this."_ She had grabbed him, aggressively put her mouth on his, and caused them to fall back on the bed. Jacqueline's face flushed and she shook the images away as she avoided his eyes.

"Bad dream is all." She looked back up at him. "What are you doing here?" He gave her a disbelieving look, but did not push.

"I came to talk to you."

Jacqueline suddenly realized she had on very little clothes and the sheets had fallen to her waist. His eyes told her he had noticed and she pulled the sheets back up.

"Turn around please." D'Artagnan turned and he could hear the rustle of clothes as she dressed. "You wanted to talk to me about?" She prompted. He turned back to face her.

"Duval gave us leave for a couple days." He braced himself for her protest. She looked shocked but said nothing, giving him time to continue. "I made arrangements for us. We will stay at this cottage. It is secluded, so you can be yourself. We will relax a little."

She frowned remembering. _"We'll petition his majesty…We'll ask for exile." We…_she shook her head.

"Why would I need to relax?" She tried to laugh.

D'Artagnan grabbed her arm forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "Jacqueline, we both know you're not alright. You're loosing you concentration, you slack off in fights… you are heading for a breakdown." He lowered his voice now. "Let me help you."

She started to protest again when images shoot before her eyes. D'Artagnan, pleading for her to surrender, the battle, and then him laying on the floor dead. She looked down at her hands as her determination faltered.

"Fine, I will meet you in an hour." He smiled at her grateful he did not have to hit her upside her head and drag her there himself.

Jacqueline pulled out her trunk, where she hid her dresses. She occasionally bought one to add to her collection. It was the one frivolous thing she allowed herself to do. _At least I get to wear them once _she thought to herself as she packed.

D'Artagnan walked down the hall. His concern for Jacqueline had reached its peak now. His memory replayed the palace incident. Nothing, well…until she threw the sword in the river…_Sword, powers, river…_ Those were the same thoughts he chased around the previous night. He remembered the exchange between them after the sword had been disposed of.

"_I can't help feeling there's something your not telling me." _

He had been grinning like a fool, happy, and content. The almost memory of their shared kiss replaying in his mind, and causing him to fantasize on what it would be like. She had smiled at him, something she did not often do, which caused his happiness to grow. Then her words came.

"_I think in this case, some things are better left unsaid."_

D'Artagnan balled his fist. _NO! Some things were NOT better off unsaid!_

Somehow he would make her talk; make her tell him, what she would not at the river. She needed to tell him or else she would never get over this. He wanted Jacqueline back, the one who he loved. The fearless, courageous, headstrong woman. He would find a way to make that happen. He stopped at his door realizing his musings has cost him time, and he would now be late meeting her.

Jacqueline stood by her horse waiting. D'Artagnan should be there any time now. Her mind ran over the scene from earlier. Her nightmares replayed.

"_I heard you scream."_ He had said. _What did he hear?_ Jacqueline suddenly felt uneasy. Here she was about to go off with him, alone…anything could happen.

Images flashed. Their lips locked together. D'Artagnan's body lying on the ground. Finally, Siroc's words echoed in her mind. _"You killed him, Jacqueline."_

That would never happen, she could never hurt d'Artagnan. He was the only real friend she had. _But what if…_ her unease grew stronger and she almost turned to leave when d'Artagnan appeared.

"Ready?" He asked as he grabbed her trunk stacking it on his and putting them both on the third horse. She only nodded slowly as they climbed onto their horses.

Once they were outside of the town he turned to her. "Jacqueline, I worry about you." She could hear the love radiating from his voice.

His voiced echoed in her mind. _"Jacques, Jacqueline, I love."_ She frowned. _Is that real?_ She felt confused now. She realized he was watching her, waiting for a response.

"I will be fine, a couple days rest…" She trailed off flashing him a smile that echoed the one he usually gave her. He stared hard at her a minute, but did not say anything more to her relief as they headed down the road.


	4. Demanding an Explanation

**Author's Note: I ment to have this up last night, but I started a new job Sat and been working everyday since. Anyways...Chap.4 the last one will be up this week sometime and 'The Chosen Ones' will be updated today I hope. Many thanks to Jessica who was my beta. Give lots of feedback. Meg**

Jacqueline's POV

Jacqueline sat in the booth across from d'Artagnan. She had on the dress and cloak she had worn to the dock, that fateful day she almost left France. Would she have really gone? She knew the answer. Charles had offered her freedom and if he had kept his promise…She shook herself and looked towards her companion. He seemed to be lost in thought, staring at her. She could see the admiration and love reflected in his eyes. She shifted slightly and tried to smile.

"What are you thinking?" She asked conversationally before realizing she probably would not care to know. His face broke into a teasing smile.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to be sitting here with the most beautiful lady." Jacqueline felt her face flush and she looked down at her hands. _Time to change the subject_ she thought to herself. She desperately searched her brain for other material, but her now empty stomach, would not let her think. The food arrived, and Jacqueline was grateful for the distraction. The trip had been rough on her, and she had been thankful to arrive at the cottage to change clothes before going to the tavern. She chewed on her food slowly, lady-like and took a sip of wine before she dared to look back up at d'Artagnan. To her surprise, he was still staring at her, but this time she saw concern in his eyes. Dread entered her. _He would be asking,_ _No! He would be demanding an explanation soon_. She corrected herself. What would she tell him?

D'Artagnan's POV

D'Artagnan sat staring at Jacqueline. She was beautiful in her dress and cloak. His heart ached that she could not dress like this always. He did not often get to see her dressed like this and he savored the moment taking in every detail of her. He noticed with some satisfaction that she had on a dress that defined her as a lady, and not a farmer's daughter. His memory went back a few months and he thought about the heated words they had exchanged when he tried to order her a dress. He had been furious when he later found out she had gone back and ordered a couple dresses on her own later. Now, he was glad she had done it, even if her pride had not let him pay for them. Jacqueline seemed to come out of her own thoughts and noticed his stare. She shifted slightly, seemingly uncomfortable with his close observation of her person. She had never before been uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him. He smiled brightly before answering her.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to be sitting here with the most beautiful lady." _There! I said it, and it was not a lie either._ He braced himself for one of her famous glares, but she did not give one. All that happened was her face grew red with embarrassment and she looked down at her hands. _Jacqueline embarrassed?_ He did not think he had ever seen her embarrassed before. He threw compliments at her all the time, and she either gave him a retort or a glare…sometimes both. _Why this one? Why now?_ As the food arrived and he ate, he thought. She would tell him tonight what was going on. He would demand it!

D'Artagnan stood outside Jacqueline's door, pacing. She had gone to bed hours ago and he had thought desperately about what to do, and what to say to her. He continued to pace .It was killing him not knowing what was going on, or how to best help her. He was still debating knocking on her door when he heard her start to groan. She grew louder and then she started to scream. "No!" He hesitated again, wondering if he should go in or wait. "Forgive me," she said, her voice was lower, and he had to strain to hear it. "NO!" She went silent now, and he could wait no longer. He opened her door to find her sprawled on the bed, sheets twisted and wet around her, hair soaked and stuck to her face, while tears rolled out from her closed eyelids.

He went over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently shook her. "Jacqueline, wake up." She opened her eyes staring at him curiously.

"You had another nightmare." He informed her. He took a cloth handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. His hand dropped to her hand and he took hold of it, staring at her.

"Jacqueline, I think it is time for you to tell me what is going on." Her face paled and she tried to pull her hand back, but he held on firmly.

"There is nothing going on." She lied, he knew, she did not even try to look at him as she answered.

"Jacqueline, you are acting strange…vulnerable…you do not get upset with me anymore." Her face flushed again.

"I can not tell you, I can not tell anyone about my nightmares. I…" She trailed off fresh tears starting. He leaned closer to her now before speaking.

"Jacqueline, when will you trust me? Have I not proven I can keep your secret?" He looked directly into her eyes now. "Let me help you." She took a deep breath.

"You might hate me after I tell you." She warned and they sat staring, waiting for her to speak.


	5. Truths

**Author's Note: This is, the last chapter...enjoy...more on 'The Chosen Ones' later...Many thanks to Jessica for being my Beta. I sorta tied this into 'Secrets' there at the end...and I left in the 'kiss' because Dumas told d'Artagnan that it was out of character for Jacqueline to KISS HIM...not him kiss her... so... anyways...enjoy and feeback. Meg**

Jacqueline turned to d'Artagnan as she finished with the story. She stopped at the point where they went to the king, the part where she had killed him. He stared at her a minute, and she felt the dread returning. _He hates me_ She thought. D'Artagnan stood and looked down at her.

"That is not you, that is not my Jacqueline." _My_ seemed to echo throughout the room. She stared at him with sad pleading eyes, begging him to understand she would never do that.

"The sword, did things to me…made me do things." Jacqueline responded, tears forming again. He came to her wrapping his arms around her, and for a moment, both let their pretenses go. He held her and let her cry, and she held on to him, letting him be the hero for once. She needed to feel safe, protected, secure, and loved. It only lasted a moment though, then predictably, Jacqueline pushed him back, not hard, but enough to let him know, she was all right now. He looked at her, her story still going through his mind, and he broke into a teasing smile.

"I always thought about what it would be like to kiss you, but I always saw it as me, not you." He raised his eyebrows at her mockingly. Jacqueline's face flushed again, and it hit him, there was still more. He again took her hand and looked in her eyes. "Jacqueline…what else happened?" She burst into fresh tears and he waited patiently for her to calm down.

"When we went to the king, Mazarin revealed my secret and you begged me to surrender, and asked the king for exile." He looked at her confused. For her? Surely, he would not have said for her, he would not leave her alone.

"For you?" He prompted her. She looked down briefly as if she did not want to answer, but then she seemed to get the courage.

"You said we, would ask for exile." Her voice was low and soft. D'Artagnan nodded, that sounded more right, but he looked at her and her face was growing pale. "What happened next?"

"I did not listen. I fought you…and…" She could not say it. She just could not. He waited and when she did not continue he sighed.

"Jacqueline, it was not real. You can tell me." She shook her head, tears misting up. He nodded. "Yes, you can. You are the bravest, strongest woman I know." She gave him a small smile for his compliment.

"I killed you." She finally managed to get out. _There! I said it, now if he turns and leaves._ He did not leave though, but he was silent for several minutes. She felt like she should say more. "I realized what I did and rushed to you, but it was too late. You spoke to me and then died." He looked up at her now suspicion in his eyes. If he were dying, there would be only one thing, he would say. The one thing, he refused to say to her because of her secret and how unfair it would be to utter those words.

"What did I say?" He asked her quietly. She turned away and did not look at him.

"You said you loved me." She took several moments to turn back around, and when she did, he did not look disgusted or surprised for that matter. He did not deny it either. She cried again. "D'Artagnan, I am sorry." He went to her and held her again, letting her cry. He wanted to tell her he did love her, but he could not. He was bound by his promise to keep her secret, and those words would break that. He wanted her to know, had not that been the point of all the bantering and teasing? He might not be able to say it, but he could imply it with his actions. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was not long, nor one he would normally had given, but it was one of understanding and love. He willed her to understand the meaning behind it, and when she did not slap him or resist, he thought perhaps she understood. They broke apart and he smiled down at her.

"Better?" She nodded at him grateful. They were never speak of this to anyone or to each other, but they would each know and remember.

"Captain Duval gave us an assignment while we are here." D'Artagnan told her.

"What does he want us to do?" D'Artagnan cocked his head to the side. He was going to enjoy this.

"He wants us to find out about this new thief going around." She looked a bit confused he noted.

"It would be best for you to look like your self in order to gather information." Jacqueline's face went slightly pale as it hit her what he was trying to say making it more fun for him.

"And you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Milady, I am here to 'protect' you." He smiled wickedly at her now. Her face paled more and he knew this would be rough on her. He went over to her things and took her rapier. "You will not be needing this, milady." He said as he held it up.

Jacqueline turned now toward the door, gesturing for him to leave. He stopped at the door and turned as she started to speak. Her face showed a slight, smile before she gave him her famous glare.

"Do not think for minute you are going to enjoy this as much as you think you are." He smiled as he left. He could not contain his happiness. His Jacqueline was back all right.


End file.
